


Surviving The New World

by Bumblebee123



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Siblings, Sisters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee123/pseuds/Bumblebee123
Summary: 7 billion people in the world, now only a handful of humans left.A Virus created in a lab by mistake that's what's killing off humanity not Global Warming or War.





	Surviving The New World

7 billion people in the world, now only a handful of humans left.A Virus created in a lab by mistake that's what's killing off humanity not Global Warming or War. The year is 2015 and this is my story.

I had a father and a mother once. Before the virus. I'm 17 years old and all I have left in this world is Cole my little brother. Six years old and has seen horrors that no one especially a child should see but its our world now waking up every damn morning thinking it might be our last always hoping to find others who have survived the virus.

"Where are we going Mia? I'm tired of walking."Complained Cole as he shuffled his feet.

"Up North Cole to Uncle Ed's house," ruffling his short blonde hair, "We can't stop walking before we make it to Calgary." I replied

Cole sighed and I realized that he looked so much like our father same light blonde hair,small baby blue eyes, but the small body shape from mom. While I on the other had black hair,big emerald green eyes,and only standing 5'2.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

I look at Cole and ran to the voice.

"PLEASE HELP."

As we approached I told Cole to stay behind a rock never can be too careful. Walking closer with my gun loaded and safety off I saw her and knew she was done for. Seeing the signs of the virus all to much you learned when it was a lost cause, she was at the final stage the part when you cough up blood,become violent, and start to see things.

The girl was about 15 from what I could tell.

"Can you help me please?" Begged the girl with blood all over her face and ripped clothes, crawling over to Cole.

Pointing my gun I ordered the girl   
" Get away from him now."

The girl stared at me with her blood shot eyes then attacked him. Rushing forward trying to pull her off, knowing if I shot I could kill Cole.

Over the growling and sobbing I could hear "MIA! Please get her off! I dont want to die like mommy and daddy."

BANG, BANG,BANG

I watched her body till it stopped twitching making sure it wasn't a trick, before going to Cole but I was too late. His throat had been ripped out, bald spots on his scalp, bruises on the knuckles from fighting back. I could hear screaming till I realized it was me as I dropped to my knees and cradled my little brother crying till there was no more tears.

"I'm sorry Cole, its my fault I couldn't protect you mom and dad trusted me to take care of you but I failed. Please forgive me! Please,Please."

Then I walked away leaving behind his toy car in his hand.


End file.
